Conventionally, a melamine resin has been greatly used for a thermosetting coating composition for glass because of an excellent strength of its hardened coating film and an excellent adhesion thereof with the surface of glass. In addition, after coating the surface of glass, a hardened coating film is formed by heat hardening, so that the decorativeness and aesthetic appearance of the glass, as well as the protective properties of the glass, could be improved.
However, any hardened coating film made of such a thermosetting coating composition has a problem in that it can be easily peeled when curved and protruded portions are found on the surface of glass. In addition, when multiple coloring agents are added into these hardening coating compositions, these agents may be non-uniformly dispersed, so that the decorativeness and aesthetic appearance of a glass vessel may be deteriorated while the strength of a hardened coating may be remarkably deteriorated.
Consequently, there is disclosed a coating composition prepared such that a component (A), such as a film-formable resin composed of a polyol resin (a1) and a hardening resin (a2) that reacts with an isocyanate compound, are added with a component (B), such as a partially hydrolyzed condensate of an alkoxysilane compound, and at least one compound (C), such as 0.1 to 40 μm in size of an inorganic filler and 0.1 to 30 μm in size of an organic polymer particle (c2) (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there is disclosed a coating composition as a thermosetting coating composition for glass, which contains an epoxy resin as a main component being reacted with a polyol compound (see Patent Document 2).
However, a hardened coating film made of any of coating compositions has a poor strength, and besides a glass vessel is basically recognized only as a single color without depending on the direction of viewing the glass vessel. There is a problem in that the decorativeness and aesthetic appearance are still insufficient.
On the other hand, there is a known technology in which multiple vapor deposition layers having different refractive indices are alternatively piled up one after the other on the surface of a flat glass substrate to form a multilayer film as an antireflection film. However, in the case of the antireflection film, it intends to enhance its transmittivity while preferably preventing the generation of interference light. However, there is no exemplified configuration in which such interference light is actively used to view different colors of the glass vessel depending on the direction of viewing a stereoscopic glass vessel.    [Patent Document 1] JP 11-181334 A (Claims)    [Patent Document 2] JP 11-80662 A (Claims)